Dark Koopa
Dark Koopa, also known as Dark WeegeeZilla, is an alternate version of Koopa created by SpaceG92 and used by KoopaGalaxain. Whereas Koopa is able to duplicate the abilities and some superficial features of his opponents, Dark Koopa is the result of an unknown PGK forcibly fusing with an alternate version of Koopa to gain its present form, granting itself the use of "Inherent Simulacrum" in the process. Appearance Dark Koopa's appearance is a visual pun, combining elements with Koopa's design with that of Dark Bowser, the final boss of the 2009 DS game Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. When using Inherent Simulacrum, Dark Koopa's colours change to become a mix of black and orange, before his body disassembles itself into a writhing mass of sinews, tendons and flesh. History In an unknown alternate universe, an alternate version of Koopa was attempting to use his Absorption Inheritance on an unspecified PGK, but his adversary refused to be removed from the hero's body. The PGK lived in this tumour-like state for some time, suppressing Koopa's immune system until Koopa attempted to gouge out the monster to save himself from illnesses brought on by his weakened state. However, the PGK lashed out with its own Absorption Inheritance (gained through assimilating parts of Koopa's tissues) and reassembled the remaining parts of itself, becoming a mass of deformed flesh. After beating down the alternate Koopa, the PGK utilised Inherent Simulacrum for the first time, consuming Koopa and assuming its current form, Dark Koopa. Dark Koopa then rampaged through the universe, absorbing those he saw fit and killing everyone else. For reasons unknown, he managed to escape the decimated universe, and now wanders the multiverse in search of further prey... Abilities * Inherent Simulacrum: An upgraded version of Koopa's Absorption Inheritance, gained after the deformed PGK reassembled itself. While using Inherent Simulacrum, Dark Koopa's body changes colours, then breaks apart into a mess of sinews and tendons, enveloping and crushing the opponent to death before absorbing their biological matter into his own, then reassembling himself. Dark Koopa's Inherent Simulacrum can result in a near-perfect duplicate of the opponent being constructed for use by Dark Koopa as his body, right the way down to seemingly the most minor details such as heart arrhythmias and skin blemishes. Despite this, there are some limitations - Dark Koopa is able to replicate most abilities, but not those such as Telekinesis, Crystal Formation and Magnetism. * Inherent Nullification: A modified version of Koopa's Absorption Redirection, Dark Koopa can absorb beams that are fired at him by temporarily opening cuts on his skin, allowing his protean flesh to render the attacks completely useless. * Inherent Contamination: By sacrificing some of his cellular material, Dark Koopa can contaminate the genome of his opponents by 'infecting' them with his cells. Over time, these cells develop into a tumour similar to the one that Dark Koopa grew from, as a means of attempting to assimilate the target by proxy. * Strontium Hellfire Buster: Dark Koopa's second signature technique, and an upgraded version of Koopa's Magnesium Blaster beam. Whereas the Magnesium Blaster is greyish-white in colour, the Strontium Hellfire Buster glows with a vicious red hue, not unlike that of Keratos's Scalpel Beam. It is however multiple times more powerful than both of the previously mentioned beams, capable of burning through some of the hardest substances in the universe. * Strontium Hades: By firing his Strontium Hellfire Buster at the ground, Dark Koopa is able to incinerate objects over a vast area, leaving nothing but a field of flames and burning wreckage in his wake. Trivia *Before SpaceG92 created Dark Koopa/Dark WeegeeZilla for me, I had considered creating an 'evil form' for Koopa several times, but these concepts never really materialised. SpaceG92's creation is better than anything I could have thought up when it comes to this, though! Category:Kaiju Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Koopa variations Category:PGKs Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations